Sirius adopts Harry
by bammysammy2002
Summary: Sirius escaped earlier then planned. Pettigrew got caught. Set summer before COS. Abusive! Dursleys. Remus got cured from his furry problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I don't own the Harry Potter world or characters. Hope you enjoy my story :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Harry James Potter sat in his room looking at the photo album that Hagrid gave him. Harry was in his room while his aunt and cousin where asleep, and his uncle was downstairs drinking. _Hopefully he wont come up here_ Harry shuddered. When his uncle was drunk it usually meant that Harry would be beaten.

Uncle Vernon hated Harrys guts as he was always doing freakish things. He always spoilt things for Poor Dudley. Petunia was angry at Harry as he always had to be perfect just like her freak of a sister. They both hated the wizarding world for different reasons, Vernon hated it because it was full of freakish things and it was just weird whereas Petunia hated it because she couldn't go there.

CRASH, Harry flinched at the noise downstairs. He went to his door quickly putting his desk in front of it. There was loud thumping at the stairs, Harry went to the back wall away from the door as he could "Please don't come in. Please" Harry whispered to himself scared.

"Stupid freakish boy" Harry heard his uncle mutter and then the door opened ,but was stopped with the desk. His uncle just pushed it away.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME OUT YOU FREAK" Vernon bellowed and went over menacingly at Harry. Harry tried to get past him but was stopped by his uncles fist. Harry fell to the floor and Vernon kicked him repeatedly at his ribs and stomach. "I..I am sorry" Harry tried to get out.

But Vernon wasn't listening all he did was pick Harry up at the scruff of the neck and threw him at the wall where he hit his head on the wall. That was the last thing Harry remembered as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting at his best friend Remus's house where he was currently living as he had just finished his trial where he was found not guilty.

"I am telling you Moony. We should go get Harry now." Sirius tried again for the third time

"No Sirius its midnight. Harry will be asleep and I don't want to explain who we are at this time of night." Remus sighed.

Sometimes Sirius could be too stubborn for his own good.

"But Mooonnnny, I am telling you something bad is happening call it Godfathers Instinct." Remus sighed again, but couldn't get that nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

"Ok we will go and visit Harry. But if he is asleep then we will go back tomorrow. Got it Padfoot" He looked sternly at his friend.

"YES LETS GO" Sirius said excitedly to see his godson after 11 years. While Remus was excited to see his cub and someone who was like a nephew to him

They both apparated away to Privet Drive unaware of what they were about to see. Sirius ran to the door and knocked enthusiastically while Remus watched with hidden amusement "Padfoot don't break the door." He chastised.

Sirius didn't reply as a fat man with a moustache and looked as if he was drunk "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT." He shouted carelessly.

"Hello Mr Dursley. We were hoping to see Harry Potter, Sirius's Godson" Remus said as politely as he could.

"I DONT KNOW ANY HARRY POTTERS" Vernon lied and tried to close the door but was stopped by Sirius.

"Yeah right. Let us in or so help me Dursley I will hex you" He threatened with his wand out. Dursley went back and the 2 marauders went inside.

"Sirius I smell blood" Remus sniffed. "IF YOU HAVE HURT MY GODSON IN ANYWAY. I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU MUGGLE." Sirius shouted angrily.

Remus and Sirius quickly went upstairs and then saw a room with a dozen of locks. "HARRY ARE YOU IN THERE" Sirius shouted but got no reply.

"Alohorma" Remus muttered and the door unlocked. Sirius opened the door and saw Harry lying there with his head bleeding, bruises all over his body.

Sirius went over to him "Harry, Harry can you hear me" Harry groaned but didn't reply or open his eyes. "Come on Padfoot lets take him to our house." Remus said camely but on the inside raging at what that monsters did to his cub. They both apparated with Harry and went to Remus's House


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Padfoot, Moony and Harry apparated to Lupin house. Harry was still in Sirius's arms, unconscious and still bleeding. Sirius went upstairs to the guest room and put Harry gently down onto the bed while Remus looked for potions. Remus came in with the potions looking calm, but Sirius could see that Remus's eyes were sparkling with a mixture of worry and anger.

"How could they do this Moony" Sirius asked while stroking Harrys messy, unruly hair. Remus sighed "I don't know. But they will pay for this" He growled softly to not wake Harry. Sirius accidently brushed his hand over Harrys forehead and gasped

"Moony, Harrys head is really hot" Sirius said worryingly. Remus frowned and checked that it was indeed very warm. He cast a diagnostic charm and a list appeared out of nowhere

HARRY JAMES POTTER  
AGED: 11  
MOTHER: LILY MARIE EVANS  
FATHER: JAMES HAROLD POTTER

 _Serve malnourishment_

 _A broken leg_

 _Scars on back_

 _Bruising to ribs_

 _Fever due to Infection_

 _Scar on forehead from killing curse_

 _Bleeding to the head._

"Oh merlin" Both of them said together. Then Harry eyes flickered open for a second. "Harry, Harry are you okay" Remus asked. Harry then opened his eyes and sat up

"Who are you" Harry asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up feeling really hot and fiery pain in his back. He opened his eyes and saw 2 men. The first man to his right was shaggy looking, with grey eyes clouded with worry and brown long hair. The next one was a man with brown short hair, with brown eyes with golden flecks in it. He also had odd looking scratches which looked as if he had been attacked by a wild animal. _I have seen them before, they seem familiar for some reason_ Harry thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Harry asked biting his lip to try and hide the fact he was in pain. He remembered what the Dursleys taught him about never being a burden and that he was worthless which meant that he didn't deserve anyone caring about him. Yeah Hermione, Ron and his professors care, but that is only because they didn't know about his freakishness and the fact that he was a freak.

"Harry" The shaggy looking man said carefully. "My name is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin"

"Yes and you see Sirius is your godfather" The man, Remus, said.

"I don't have a godfather" Harry said and tried to sit up, but ended up wincing at the pain. Hoping it went unnoticed, unluckily Sirius noticed.

"Harry, sit back you will hurt yourself more " Once Harry sat back, he continued " Your parents were good friends with us and made me your godfather."

"Here" Remus said handing Harry a blood replenishing potion, pain reducer and dreamless sleep potion. At Harrys confused expression, he said " It will help with the pain" Harry took all of the potions grimacing at the pain while Sirius sat up

"We will just be in the other room for a second, ok Harry?" Sirius said while he and Remus got up. Harry nodded his head and felt a bit drowsy

 **Sorry it took a bit long. But I have been dealing with family stuff, Please review and thank you for your helpful tips and lovely compliments. :)**


	4. The first warning

I woke up and saw pitch blackness it was night. I felt trapped and I couldn't think, it was dark and the door was shut. My thoughts went back to the cupboard. _No, no I cant do this._ I couldn't breathe and I tried to get up ,but my head swam, so I sat back.

I tried again and succeeded, just. I staggered to the door with pain and the dizziness. I turned the light on and looked around. It was a room with barely anything in it, a desk on the right and a bed on the other side. _Where am I_

And then I remembered the men. Who are they? One said he was my godfather and when I said I had none, he looked sad. _Ok Harry. Don't panic._ He snuck down the stairs and heard voices.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?" The man said , Sirius I think he said.

"Sirius, my boy. Calm down, I hate to tell you this but Harry must go to the Dursleys" Dumbledore said. I flinched no I cant. Dumbledore cant make me.

"NO BLOODY WAY. OLD MAN YOU LISTEN TO ME. HARRY. IS. NOT. GOING. TO. THOSE. MONSTERS" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Sirius calm down" Remus said calmly.

"Fine" Dumbledore sighed " But I will try and find a way around this. " I decided to go back to the room and when I did I noticed a house elf was jumping on my bed.

"Excuse me. Sorry to be rude but who are you" I said politely but I must have scared the poor thing as it flinched and fell of the bed.

"Harry... Harry Potter sir. It is an honour to meet you" He said looking up with big round eyes. "I am Dobby, Dobby the house elf."

"Nice to meet you Dobby but what are you doing here" I asked and sat on the seat wincing as it made contact with my back.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter to stay away from Hogwarts." He muttered darkly while wrinkling his ears .

"But I cant Hogwarts is my home" I said shocked that he would ask me not to go and see my friends.

"No Dobby must insist stay away from Hogwarts." He said while shaking his head.

"No" I said shortly. "Why?"

"DOBBY CANT SAY" He picked up a lamp and tried to hit himself with it but I stopped him.

"Dobby stop it. I get it. I get it you cant tell me" I reassured him.

"You cant go to Hogwarts"

"I can and you cant stop me " I said even though it sounded childish.

"Fine but Dobby has warned you and Dobby will make sure you wont go to Hogwarts" He threatened and poped out of the house.


End file.
